


Does the punishment fit the crime, though?

by CuckMaster3000



Category: tomato gaming - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blushing, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Forced Crossdressing, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Tomato, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, dom everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000
Summary: I'm bad at titles, sorry!In short, Tomato Gaming (Jared, though I don't use their names) Is, you know, just in a casual four-way relationship with Criken, Bed and Buck. Now Tomato is usually the dominant one, the alpha male one might say... But not here. Criken, Bed and Buck are more of switches, but Criken is more Dominant than he lets on.Okay so plot, Tomato got hammered one night at a bar and sucked face with some random dude, but little did he know, he was being watched, dun dun DUNNN. So then everyone finds out and for about 6 days they are all giving him evil looks and its very tense. But little did Tomato know, during those six days, all three of his friends had been planning a very kinky punishment.The daddy kink is mild by the way, its mentioned like twice, sorry, would have used it more but I made it pretty long.
Relationships: BedBananas/Jared | Tomato Gaming, Bucklington/Jared | Tomato Gaming, Jared | Tomato Gaming/Keenan Mosimann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Does the punishment fit the crime, though?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually taking time out of your day to read this. This whole thing happened because I've been subbed to Tomato for like, years now and I have random binge moments where I just can't get enough of his content. I swear to the lord above I've watched that murder playlist so many times I have quotes ingrained in my skull. But this got a little too far where I saw that people have actually started making fanfics of Tomato (which, like there was none back in the day) and I thought I would try and start off with writing one out because I usually give up half way through. Not with this one though. Nope. I need help.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, its my first time, be gentle ;) (I am British though, so some spellings may be normal to me but wrong to you, don't judge innit)

Growling out an agitated sigh, Tomato scowled as he looked about the empty bathroom, his hand returning to his jumper pocket to retrieve his phone. The redhead was stood, nonchalantly leant against the somewhat clean walls by the sinks; somehow he’d been persuaded to come to the ‘out of order’ bathroom by Criken. Though, now the ginger thought about it, it was probably Criken who’d put the sign up for some privacy, this convention proved pretty busy to be fair.  
  
As Tomato’s thoughts lingered, he looked down to his phone which forced another displeased sigh from his lips as he looked at his and Criken’s chat history. The two most previous messages being Tomato’s angry demand of ‘Where the fuck are you, I’ve been here for five minutes now,’ which really did highlight his impatience, and Criken’s response of ‘Almost there, you really need to work on your temper,’  
  
Being the more hot-headed one of the group, Tomato audibly scoffed when he read that, clearly doubting Criken’s observation before following with his stubborn scowl. Looking once more over the empty bathroom, the redhead stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his jumper and considered just leaving. In his own opinion, he knew Criken was probably using this as an excuse to yell at Tomato for jamming his tongue down some stranger’s throat the other day, but how could he blame Tomato for that? In the ginger’s defence, he was horrifically hammered: even to the points that when Buck had caught him, the dark haired man couldn’t even yell at him in his state.  
  
Frowning at that memory, Tomato just crossed his arms and decided to be patient, neither Bed, Criken or Buck had the capability to yell at him for too long, let alone punish him: so the redhead decided he’d be relatively kind and just wait. Surprisingly enough, as that thought crossed over his mind, the bathroom door swung open.  
  
Tomato managed a weak smile as Criken waltzed in, though his smile faltered as Bed and Buck followed, Buck stopping to lock the bathroom door. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, the redhead managed a slight frown, followed by a hum of confusion as he pushed off of the bathroom wall to stand in the middle of the room.  
  
All three of his friends were sporting a cruel grin, which definitely rang some warning bells in Tomato’s head as all three of them had been only giving the ginger a dirty look after hearing about what he’d done. “Hi?” Tomato dragged out the vowel to insinuate his confusion as he looked over all three of his friends. “Hi Tomato,” Bed’s voice echoed out, oddly seeming confident compared to the redhead’s voice. Coughing away the awkward silence, Tomato scoffed and spoke out with a fake edge of nonchalance, “Okay, does anyone here wanna tell me what’s going on?”  
  
Snorting in amusement, Bed’s arms moved to cross over his chest as Buck moved to remove his backpack, grabbing Criken’s as well and moving them to the side of the room. Criken’s mouth opened to answer Tomato’s question with pure sarcastic pleasure, “Surely you remember just six days ago? This is simply our way of... Telling you off,” Criken’s teasing words were interrupted by Bed’s own input, “Oh please, don’t look so surprised. You didn’t think you’d get away with jamming your tongue in someone else’s mouth, did you?”  
  
Tomato flinched at the hint of anger that showed through Bed’s words, his arm reaching up to nervously run through his hair as he took a hesitant step back. Surely Bed and Criken weren’t serious, what he did couldn’t be considered that bad, could it? “Now, guys,” the ginger shakily stuttered out with a nervous laugh, “I- What I did, surely it doesn’t,” Growling out a scoff, Buck suddenly gave his own input, “Even now, even now... You don’t apologise,”  
  
Despite the annoyance evident in all three of his friends, they all seemed to wear the same smirk, a smirk Tomato was usually the one wearing. “Yeah, okay. I apologise, right? What were you even gonna do anyway?” The ginger’s voice managed to find some more confidence, even as he gulped in anticipation. Though, his apology seemed to work as he saw a smile grace Criken’s features and his friend lean forward and press his lips to his own.  
  
The kiss seemed wonderful as Criken’s lips parted in a presentation of submission to allow Tomato’s tongue to dart inside and explore the warm welcome of Criken’s mouth. However, the kiss appeared to distract Tomato from the other two and even though his body flinched at the strange noise of Buck digging through the backpack, he couldn’t simply pull away from Criken’s delicious mouth. The redhead continued his tongue’s assault, even as Criken took a forceful grip of his hands and suddenly pushed them to behind his own back.  
  
Screwing his eyebrows in annoyance and confusion, Tomato tensed against the grip forcing his arms behind his back, his eyes widening in pure shock as he felt the cold feeling of some form of tie wrapping his wrists and arms together. Pulling away from Criken’s intoxicating lips, the redhead twisted his neck to try and glance at his tied arms, ending up doing a humorous twirl. Chuckling at Tomato’s horror, Criken couldn’t help but make a comedic remark, “Careful there, you’ll get yourself dizzy,”  
  
Hissing at the amused three all standing around him Tomato growled out a desperate demand, “What the fuck is this?” His frustration at Criken and Bed distracting his gaze from Buck who’d retreated back to the backpacks. “Quiet, sweetie, the adults are talking,” Bed gave a Cheshire grin as he smoothly spoke, his gaze falling to Criken who was chuckling at the redhead’s struggles and reddened cheeks. “Yeah, good point, Bed. I think we should get him into something a little bit more suitable, you think?”  
  
Presenting Criken with a small kiss against his cheek, Bed nodded and innocently muttered out, “Yeah, how ‘bout you help buck get it all ready and I’ll do the same with our pretty ginger, hmm?” Shuddering at the sweet echo of Bed’s voice, Tomato felt the redness on his cheeks grow and his struggles stutter to a worrisome halt. “Wai- wait, what?” The redhead’s nervous voice choked out a weak noise as Criken agreed to Bed’s proposition and let Bed move over to him.  
  
“Will you get on your knees for me willingly? Or will I have to make you?” Despite the terror that spread though Tomato’s veins at Bed’s dominant voice, Tomato managed a frustrated growl as he strained against the binds over his wrists and scoffed out, “You can sure as hell try and make me,” Managing a dramatic sigh, Bed moved to Tomato and begun to kiss along the ginger’s neck; mumbling in between each kiss, “There’s more ways to make you behave than brute force, you should learn that,”  
  
Gasping out a noise of surprise, the redhead tried to back away, but it seemed he was closer to the wall than he had thought originally. Bed grinned against Tomato’s throat and bit against the warm flesh by the ginger’s constantly bobbing Adam’s apple. Lips parting in denied pleasure, Tomato barely managed to suppress his noises of arousal as Bed’s slender fingers slid his zipper down and pushed his hand inside. Desperation soon filled the ginger’s mind as he pulled once again against the binds, his want to card his harsh grip into Bed’s hair soon feeding into an angered growl Tomato let loose as Bed’s lip sucked a pretty mark just below his jaw. “Bed,” His throat gasped out as the younger’s palm wrapped tightly around his half hard cock, the grip painfully tight and teasing as his thumb manoeuvred to rub against the head.  
  
The harsh grip over his quickly growing cock squeezed once more which forced out a pitiful whimper from Tomato’s husky throat. That only caused a laugh to erupt from just by Bed’s shoulder as the grip twisted in another painful way, the redhead wanted so desperately to insult whoever just laughed but he felt his heart stop when Bed leaned up and whispered in a dark voice in his ear, “Kneel,”  
  
Hesitantly, once Bed’s grip over his cock released, Tomato shakily keened and watched as Bed’s hands pushed his boxers and jeans down past his waist and down to his ankles. Moaning out a useless sob at the role reversal, the ginger pouted with red painting his cheeks and kneeled, his face now presented with Bed’s crotch.  
  
Bed gave a pleased grin and stroked through the orange locks, taking a fistful and pulling to make Tomato look up at him with those lust induced eyes. “You think he’ll behave well now?” Bed’s voice wondered aloud to Criken who was followed by Buck, all three looking down with an impressed and hungry glare. “I’d say so,” Buck’s voice muttered as he crouched down to give Tomato a soft kiss to the marked neck, manoeuvring around him to be located behind the kneeling redhead. Tomato could only manage a hungry growl as Buck’s hands rested over Tomato’s bound ones, Bed’s voice praising him in a teasing manner, “See what a good boy he is. You promise to behave now, right?”  
  
Trying to keep silent and avoid responding to the degrading words, Tomato suddenly choked out a “Yes, yes I will!” when Bed’s hand returned to pulling aggressively at Tomato’s hard cock. Chuckling at Bed’s cheeky grin, Criken laid down a bundle of neatly folded clothing as his voice spoke out, “Now, you’re gonna do exactly as you’re told,” When the redhead didn’t respond after a slight pause, Bed’s fingers twisted and rubbed at Tomato’s cockhead which elicited a hopeless whine followed by the ginger’s weak voice, “I’m- I’ll do exact, exactly as I’m toldd~nnghh”  
  
Criken’s smirk fell into a barely concealed laugh as he looked to Bed’s impatient, teasing fingers, “Bed, not so hard” Bed only snorted in response and nodded, basking in the glorious sight of Tomato’s burning cheeks. “Okay, and when Buck undoes the ties around your wrists, you’ll behave and do as we say, yes?” Sighing out a breath of air he didn’t realise he’d been keeping, Tomato nodded and spoke out through clenched teeth, “Yeah, and when Bu- Buck undoes my ties, m- my ties, I’ll... I’ll behave and d-d-do what you say,”  
  
Smiling at Tomato’s co-operation, Criken petted the redhead’s hair and nodded to Buck who’d been patiently waiting behind and stroking Tomato’s hands. The darker haired friend gave a small smile and undone the tight ties, keeping them held safely in his grip in case Tomato may misbehave. “Strip,” Was all Criken said when Bed and Buck stood and towered over the kneeling- but free- ginger.  
  
Furrowing his brows, it was clear to all three friends that the redhead was considering exactly what he’d said he wouldn’t do, but as the red glint over his cheeks grew and spread, Criken knew what Tomato had chosen. The ginger now embarrassed and at a loss, managed a defeated whine as he manoeuvred to a sitting position, able to kick his shoes and tangled clothing off before hesitantly removing his jumper and toying with the base of his shirt. Finally giving up his futile resistance, Tomato threw off his shirt into the pile of his clothing and looked up to Criken smirking at the redhead’s nude body.  
  
Bed’s voice soon distracted both of them as he innocently gasped and spoke out, “Awh, look how cute he looks,” Tomato could hear the snarky tone within his words, though he couldn’t manage a noise of frustration as he was distracted by Buck who was moving around Tomato’s form to hand him the folded pile of clothes. The look of confusion over the ginger’s features caused a laugh to come from Bed as Buck helped Tomato understand and unfolded the top part of it, then handing it to said redhead.  
  
Gulping in further humiliation, Tomato shook his head as if he couldn’t simply believe this was happening as he glanced over the top half to a school girl outfit. “Y- you’ve got t- to be kidding?” Criken’s smirk almost looked evil as he crossed his arms and simply spoke, “no,” It was Buck who brought Tomato out of his horrified trance when his voice teasingly echoed, “You need help putting it on, sweetheart?”  
  
Frowning in unwanted submission, Tomato didn’t respond, he just managed a desperate, but infuriated growl as his bottom lip quivered from having to make such a choice. As his thought process lingered on, he startled when Bed huffed and crouched down, reaching into the pile to grab a light pink item of clothing. Squinting at it, the redhead gasped audibly and muttered a slight noise of denial when he realised it was a bra, “N- no, no, you can’t, that’s too far,”  
  
Ignoring his shocked noises of protest, Bed smirked and tilted his head, “Ah, ah, ah, you’re meant to be behaving,” The salty sweetness of his tone gave Tomato a sickly feeling, especially when Buck’s voice whispered by his ear, “And we don’t want to punish you just yet,” Following his terrifying threat with a cheeky nibble to tomato’s ear, the redhead frowned and thought over his options. However, his thinking time was brought to a cruel stop when Bed’s hand delicately teased over his naked cock and his eyes bore into Tomato’s own.  
  
“Sometime today,” Criken huffed out and the ginger finally nodded and let Buck and Bed help the bra clip around his back, Buck leaving sweet kisses between his shoulder blades as he did so and Bed nibbling against a nipple before they were covered by the soft material. Tomato’s arms rose once again to help ease the shirt on next, the long sleeves hugging his arms in such a feminine way and the plump material from the bra almost giving the ginger a figure.  
  
Next, Buck helped smooth down the creases and wrap a pretty, red tie around the blue collar of the shirt, wrapping into a bow. Once he’d done that, he and Bed helped Tomato to his feet, his eyes widening once he caught sight of Criken handing Bed a pair of matching, pink panties. Heat radiated from the redheads face as he shyly looked down and, with an embarrassed noise, stepped into them; easily allowing Buck pull the thin material up his legs and barely cover his hardened erection.  
  
Suddenly distracted by a slight hum, Tomato gazed upwards to see Buck moving to the backpacks, his Adam’s apple bobbing in anticipation as he watched the darker haired friend return with a strangely shaped dildo and a small ring from what Tomato could see.  
  
“I like your thinking, Buck,” Criken spoke out as he took the ring from Buck’s fingers and moved closer to the redhead, basking in the beautiful sight of his anticipation, desperation and fear. Criken almost felt surprised when Tomato’s head nuzzled into his shoulder as Criken’s hand rubbed sensually along his shaft before sliding the ring around it. A loud whine fell from the redhead’s drooling lips, his distraction enough to let Buck move back to behind him with the strangely shaped object.  
  
Buck’s hand snaked around Tomato’s shaky form as he glanced down to his desperate cock, his lips suddenly being breached by Buck’s fingers causing the ginger to gag and choke around them. Pressing his fingers deeper, Buck kissed between Tomato’s neck and shoulder, biting down a pretty red mark as Criken stepped back to watch. Once Buck’s fingers had retreated, the redhead managed a confused keen, but when the darker haired friend kicked at the ginger’s leg to spread them: he understood.  
  
Not seeing any point in resisting, Tomato’s legs obediently spread, though he angrily growled at Bed when he chuckled out, “Look at that, he learns pretty quickly,” Tomato’s eyebrows knitted together in a feeling unknown to him, his body jolted and his legs tensed as he felt the wet finger press deep within his entrance; Buck managed to keep a shit eating grin as he pressed his finger deeper and curled it in certain directions.  
  
The redhead would’ve thought more of what Buck was doing if he wasn’t experiencing so many feelings, but soon he yelped out in a ‘less than manly’ way as Buck had found his prostate, the finger mercilessly teasing at that spot. Soon, the ginger’s voice was gasping out in needy whines, and just when he thought he’d experienced enough, Buck hugged Tomato near to him and pressed another finger inside of the ginger’s entrance. Scissoring and curling his fingers, Buck managed to extract some truly wonderful moans from Tomato, and some yelps.  
  
As Buck continued his relentless teasing and preparing, if Tomato had his eyes open he’d be able to see Bed biting his lip out of pleasure from just seeing the ginger twat getting his comeuppance. Though, the redhead did release a startled whimper of sadness when Buck’s fingers pulled out, only to be replaced by a gasp of shock when Buck pressed the dildo inside instead, its shape becoming clear to Tomato now as it would prevent falling out. “Shit, I don’t think I’ll even need to use this,” Criken’s voice cheekily remarked as he dangled a remote in front of Tomato’s watery eyes before placing it in his pocket.  
  
Making a noise of pure shock, the ginger stumbled slightly once Buck had released him, Tomato’s eyes managing to see all three of his close friends standing near him. “Right,” Bed started, “Let’s finish dressing him, shall we?” Tomato managed a scowl at the cocky smirk over Bed’s features before whining when he caught glimpse of the skirt he had picked up. Buck moved to help Tomato step into the skirt as he grew accustomed to the thick toy lodged within him, a sharp and shaky moan falling from his lips when he bent down to help with raising the skirt.  
  
Bed scoffed at Tomato’s reaction to the toy’s hypnotic feeling over him, tightening the skirt high above his waist to add to Tomato’s caution and humiliation. “I can’t g- go-ngghh out in- in public like this,” the ginger’s voice moaned out as he frowned at the sight of Buck grabbing a pair of thigh high socks.  
  
He watched as Bed helped the whimpering ginger sit down so they could pull his socks up over his feet, Buck taking the time to sensually feel over Tomato’s thighs and hastily sneak a picture of his exposed panties and throbbing cock. “Holy shit, I think he’s louder than you were the first time, Bed,” Criken laughed at Bed’s fake pout during Buck’s help of Tomato putting on his shoes. Once the shoes were finally on, Criken moved to help the redhead stand up and then took a step back to admire his work, Bed pressing another teasing kiss to his throat whilst Buck tidied up their backpacks and put Tomato’s clothes in one.  
  
Once Bed had backed away, he helped Buck with the bags, but Criken smirked as he pulled out his phone and took a few photos. It was only on the fourth or perhaps fifth shot that Tomato managed to see what Criken was doing, his hoarse throat managing a mortified yell as he stumbled forward to try and stop the other. “Hey, stop it. You’ve taken plenty of photos of me, it’s only fair,” Buck swung his bag round his back and nodded in agreement, “And you’re still to do as we say, or you’ll get some punishment,”  
  
Bed snorted as he handed the other bag to Criken, who put it on over himself, “I say he should still get punished,” Bed’s sweet voice had returned and it made Tomato squeak in fear, his throat quickly stuttering out a few noises resembling wait. But Criken had already decided, and so, when he returned his phone to his pocket, he grabbed the remote he referenced beforehand.  
  
Buck grinned as he watched the ginger gasp a high pitched keen and his legs close tightly together, his hands reaching down to grip at the base of the vibrating toy buried within him as he mewled another moan. Criken breathed in, almost about to say something, but it seemed Tomato read his mind as his hands retreated from the toy, moving to curl and hold his stomach as another groan vibrated from his mouth.  
  
“Turn it off, I think that’s enough of a warning,” Bed’s voice laughed out, “Otherwise he may fall over,” Criken heeded the advice and turned the remote off, smiling at the sweat dribbling down Tomato’s forehead and the drool seeping from the corner of his parted lips. “Nghhyyyhh,” Was all Tomato could respond with, his legs managing to stand him up straight after a moment as he glanced to all of his friends, mainly buck who grabbed his wrist to pull him in the direction of the bathroom door.  
  
“Don’t worry sweetie, there’s not too many people left here, we’ll stay to grab a drink for a minute, then leave. That’s not too hard for you, is it?” Criken’s cocky voice pulled the redhead’s attention and he managed a feeble shake of his head before muttering out a “no,” Tomato’s head kept angled downward as Criken snuck open the door and checked to ensure no one was watching. Following behind Criken, the redhead continued to keep his gaze aimed to the ground, his cheeks matching the colour of his hair and the heat of his cock.  
  
As the group integrated back into the busy groups of people, the ginger screwed his eyebrows together and gripped at the bottom of his skirt before leaning over to Bed to hiss is a hushed tone, “I thought you said there wasn’t many people left,” Bed sniggered before responding in a much louder voice, “Less than what there was. Why? Is the little school girl embarrassed?” Managing a pout and then a snarl at Bed’s proud response, Tomato looked away but continued to walk with the group. Furthermore, the ginger stayed close to Bed in a weak attempt at staying hidden from peoples’ eyes.  
  
Despite his feeble efforts at avoiding the eyes of the people around them, Tomato’s cheeks burned as he caught glimpse of people grinning and laughing at his predicament. A short breath of air escaped the redhead’s mouth as Criken led them into perhaps a restaurant, or maybe a bar, either way Tomato didn’t seem to care as they each sat down in a booth. Tomato ended up next to Buck, trapped between the window and the dark haired friend whilst Bed sat opposite him with Criken sat next to Bed.  
  
Biting his lip in terror, the ginger watched as Criken gave Buck a sly grin as his hand fumbled inside of his pocket only to retrieve that damned remote before handing it to Bed. “Now you two behave with him, I’m goin’ to get drinks,” Criken smoothly explained; Bed laughed as he toyed with the remote, both him and Buck telling Criken what drink they wanted before Criken had gotten up and left. Tomato himself would’ve wondered why Criken hadn’t asked him what drink he wanted but the redhead was too worried by Bed’s Cheshire grin and the remote that Bed just couldn’t seem to stop fiddling with.  
  
Bed’s actions alone elicited a worrisome gulp from Tomato as he shifted in his seat, wincing at the feel of the dormant vibrator teasing his prostate and forcing a drizzle of pre-come from his painful cock. Buck chuckled dryly and gave Tomato’s ear a cheeky nip as Bed’s cocky voice rang out, “So Buck, you thinking low, medium or high?” Almost in response to the arousing tone of Bed’s dominant words, Tomato’s hips managed a small grind forward as his hands gripped onto the table; Buck taking notice almost instantly as one of his hands reached down to palm the redhead through the skirt.  
  
“Start low, I’d say,” Buck’s voice simply responded as his head turned to look to Bed who was enjoying the sight of Tomato in such anticipation and desperation. Humming a noise of agreement, Bed clicked a button on the remote and smiled evilly as Tomato squeaked out a low moan as his hips tried to move into Buck’s feather touch. The slight hum of the vibrations were only noticeable by Buck and Tomato, though the needy keens that fell from the ginger’s lips were beginning to become slightly louder than the two anticipated.  
  
Unable to resist it much longer, Bed laughed out at Tomato’s state, Buck managing a mild scoff as he moved closer to the redhead to whisper in his ear, “Be quiet, you’re beginning to attract some attention,” Nodding a response, Tomato closed his legs and bit down on his lip, his entrance growing somewhat used to the ruthless vibrations that only slightly tickled against his prostate. Both Bed and Buck managed a pleased smile at Tomato’s cooperation and welcomed Criken back as he handed each of them their drinks.  
  
Bed switched the relentless vibrations off before handing it to Criken who happily jammed it into his pocket and took a sip, grinning at how Tomato’s head moved to rest on his forearms on the table so he could let out a muffled whine of defeat. In all honesty, the redhead’s main reason he kept repeating in his head for following through with this was mainly due to his need for release and he was somewhat sure if he behaved, they’d give him it when they got home. Furthermore, Tomato subconsciously knew he somewhat deserved this for what he’d done, though, he’d never admit it and this had to be a one off; which was somewhat arousing to be fair, though yet again, the ginger would never admit that.  
  
***  
  
Overall, Tomato had never felt more degraded as they finished up in the bar (or perhaps restaurant, he really didn’t care) and walked their way back to the hotel. He’d manage a frustrated snarl for almost every teasing remark Bed would mention, though he’d instantly regret it when Criken would switch on the Vibrator. Or even worse, if Buck was behind him, the redhead would receive a considerably hard slap against his ass and then another amused comment from Bed.  
  
When the group had finally reached the hotel, Tomato was beyond relieved, bearing in mind he was constantly trying to adjust his erection through the panties which would then result in Criken ‘punishing’ him with the vibrator because ‘only good boys can touch themselves’. As Criken directed the other three past the reception of the hotel, Tomato’s flushed cheeks grew in redness as the receptionist stared directly at him with a look of confusion and amusement.  
  
Tomato’s legs shifted uncomfortably in the elevator as it seemed to take an eternity to bring them to their floor, his eyes lighting up as the group made their rather slow journey to their hotel room. The redhead knew all three of his cruel, teasing friends were just trying to drag his torture out, but when that door opened, Tomato was the first inside and the first to kick off his shoes. In his haste, he only managed to hear Bed’s amused chuckle but not the whispered conversation happening between Buck and Criken.  
  
Once his shoes were off, Tomato begun his escape to one of the shared bedrooms, yet the joy bubbling in his stomach soon dropped to terror as he felt Buck’s grip wrap around his waist and stop him just before the door. “Where d’you think you’re off to, Princess?” Chewing the inside of his cheek, the ginger thought over his response, finally huffing out, “We’re home, the punishment’s over, I apologised, and I now have a date with my hand,”  
  
Upon hearing Buck growl out a scoff, Tomato’s heart fluttered with worry, especially when Buck’s grip tightened and he manoeuvred the redhead in the direction of the other bedroom. Squirming in annoyance, Tomato tried to hiss out a noise of frustration, but stopped in a heartbeat when Buck’s voice warned in a threatening tone, “Sweetie, the punishment’s far from over, now stop your squirming and head on into our room,”  
  
Lip quivering in defeat, Tomato struggled for a second more before stopping, his cock straining against the cock ring as he whimpered a noise of defeat, following the direction of the other room. Though, once he entered with Buck trailing behind with a satisfied grin, he couldn’t see Bed or Criken. Seeing the confused expression on Tomato’s face, Buck just smirked and crossed his arms, “Criken will be here in a moment, Bed’s making something to drink ‘cause he’ll be here later on. But for now, I want you to take the shirt and bra off, and then get on all fours on the bed. Think you can manage that, Princess?”  
  
Choking on his baffled words, Tomato worried his lip between his teeth for a second, his instant reaction being to just listen and obey, but he simply couldn’t and so, he swallowed and faked confidence to speak, “No,” Buck raised his eyebrows and moved to press up against the ginger, kissing him deeply and pushing them both into the bed, Tomato’s body falling onto it. Pulling away from the kiss, Buck smirked and basked in the powerful feeling of power from the redhead’s sudden obedience and desperation evident from just one kiss.  
  
Realising how weak he was, Tomato moaned as he ground his hips upward to get some more of the friction Buck had given him. But the ginger whined loudly when he realised Buck was simply waiting for Tomato to do what he’d said, and so his shaky fingers began to undo the buttons of the shirt. Once the majority of the buttons were undone, Tomato moved his fingers to try and remove the red bow that had been tied around his collar; yet his face reddened as he realised he couldn’t do it.  
  
Buck’s grin only grew when he saw Tomato’s predicament, his hips squirming on the redhead’s lower abdomen as he awaited the question. “Help,” Tomato’s voice muttered in a defeated tone, though Buck sighed as though he were an angry parent, “Come on, princess, you can do better than that,” Buck chuckled when he saw the ginger flinch and clench his teeth in response to his words.  
  
“Please, could you help me unnyyghhh- untie this,” Tomato’s hand tugged at the red bow as his hips tried to gain some friction for his cock. Despite it being a good response to Buck’s endless torture, Buck wanted just one word more: for personal revenge to be fair. “Now, Princess, I would... But you’re just missing that one special word; and I know you know it because you’ve made me say it plenty of times before this,” Hearing Buck’s simple demand, Tomato’s heart sank as he realised exactly what Buck wanted him to say, a low whimper falling from his chewed lips.  
  
“P-please help... D- Daddy,” His voice was quiet and it evidently was laced with shame, and Buck almost felt a bubble of arousal grow within his stomach before cheekily replying, “That’s a good boy, but I think I wanna hear it one more time, a little louder as well, hmm?” Mewling shamefully at Buck’s words, Tomato paused for a second before finally whimpering in a louder and higher pitched voice, “Please Daddy, help,” Pleased with the result, Buck smiled before giving Tomato’s heated face a small kiss, also chuckling at how the once dominant man was squeezing his eyes shut and keeping his forearms over face to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Buck’s nimble fingers easily undid the bow and threw it to the side, his body leaning back to watch Tomato continue with stripping his upper half. Heeding Buck’s wishes, Tomato popped the button loose and revealed his flushed chest with the soft, pink bra hugging it tightly. Buck helped the redhead out and pulled the shirt loose before chucking it onto the floor, his hands then returning to assist with removing the bra next.  
  
Once Tomato’s upper body was nude and exposed to the dark haired male who was deviously grinning, his lips pressed down to bite at the ginger’s left nipple, sucking and tugging till it grew hard. Tomato could feel the evil shit grinning as he bit once more, forcing an undignified yelp from the redhead’s hoarse throat. Buck’s lips travelled further down, so far that he had to get off of Tomato’s body and stand by the end of the bed to be able to lick down the ginger’s lower abdomen.  
  
The noises were unrelenting; Tomato’s feeble moans were slowly growing louder and becoming laced with horny, needy noises worthy of a porn star. Buck stopped his kiss trail down the redhead’s body to stand fully, smirking down at Tomato’s watery eyes and needy face. Knowing exactly what Buck wanted from him, the ginger finally adhered to what he was told to do, his body pushing itself fully onto the bed before he turned around and got on his hands and knees.  
  
Wincing at the growl of appreciation from behind him, Tomato obediently spread his legs slightly as he waited for what Buck had planned. Feeling the bed sink slightly, the redhead knew Buck had gotten on with him, his idea proven from the hand pushing his skirt up so it could fondle his ass cheek. Breathing out a slight groan, Tomato’s eyes screwed shut as he felt Buck’s other hand feel over the dormant vibrator within his entrance. The ginger squeaked when he felt Buck’s light fingers trail over it and toy with his excruciatingly painful balls, the palm feeling up to Tomato’s cock and back again, purposely dragging his nails along the cock ring that encircled the poor redhead’s erection.  
  
Pressing a loving kiss to Tomato’s hip, Buck finally pulled his hand up and grabbed at the toy’s base, twisting it ever so slightly to drag out more delicious keens and mewls of arousal. Once he was satisfied with the noises he’d elicited from the redhead’s lips, Buck finally began to pull the toy out, relishing in the disappointed noise Tomato made when he was empty once more. Weak from the constant teasing, Tomato’s arms had dropped; his forearms now supporting his whining head which gave Buck a chuckle as he tossed the vibrator to the pile of forgotten clothes.  
  
Tomato’s shivering body soon felt Buck’s hands return, though he let out a relieved sigh when he felt the fingers delicately pull the cum stained panties from his crotch. Another sigh, followed by a moan came from the redhead’s drooling lips when Buck stroked along his desperate cock, a thumb just slightly teasing over his head before feeling the cock ring once more. Though, to Tomato’s dismay, Buck didn’t release the ginger’s cock, he only snickered and welcomed Criken, who was now just entering the room.  
  
“Holy shit, nice job, Buck,” Was what Criken had to say when he entered marvelling at how Tomato stayed propped up on his knees even when Buck had moved away. Despite having his mouth muffled by his arms, Criken could understand Tomato’s words when he weakly spoke out, “Pleaaase, let me... Let me fucking cum,” Almost feeling bad for the hopeless ginger, Criken moved to sit on the bed, taking a strong grip of Tomato’s hair and moving the fragile man over to sit next to him.  
  
From his frail composure, Tomato ended up leaning on Criken, trying to sneak a kiss on his neck but lacking the strength to do so. “Sweetheart, why on earth would I let you cum when you’ve barely been taught your lesson?” Feeling a rush of amazement from how quickly Tomato froze and tried to escape, Criken’s grip in the pretty, orange locks returned and forced the ginger into a position over Criken’s legs.  
  
Upon hearing a mantra of ‘no’s Criken scoffed and watched as Tomato struggled helplessly, his arms thrashing as his legs were forced in a locked position within Criken’s own legs. Criken’s left arm moved to grab one of Tomato’s arms as he manoeuvred it to be stuck behind his bare back as his elbow moved to press on the redhead’s upper back. Whistling slyly, Buck’s voice echoed, “You look like you’ve done that before, but I’ll go and leave you two and wait with Bed, just call when you want us back, yeah?”  
  
Laughing at Buck’s impressed reaction, Criken simply nodded and watched the darker haired friend leave before his right hand soon moved to caress over Tomato’s bare ass. Once again, Tomato yelled out a song of ‘no’ before Criken swiftly raised his hand and laid a sharp spank along the ginger’s backside, his screams turning into a shocked yelp followed by silence. “Now, sweetheart, you’ve got twenty of these to get through; 19 now I suppose. But if I hear any more screaming from you and I’ll add five more on each time. Make sense?” Tomato saw stars as his eyes watered from embarrassment, yet he nodded and squeaked out a ‘yes’ all the same.  
  
Tomato shivered as he heard Criken’s arms move, his teeth clenching as he braced for the next spank, a startled yelp following a weak, little sob. Criken laid down three more swift and startling smacks, his eyes marvelling at the pretty red marks before he chuckled out, “Tomato, sweetie, your ass matches your cheeks, 15 more to go. Maybe then your ass’ll match your hair,” Flushing at Criken’s rude words, Tomato scowled and growled out a meek noise of annoyance before he mewled out another yelp as Criken laid down another spank.  
  
When it was ’10 spanks left’ Tomato felt a small shiver run through his spine before Criken’s hand smoothed over the redhead’s red backside, stopping to tease his entrance with a finger before suddenly returning to the spanking. Crimson blossomed around Tomato’s ass as Criken landed several more smacks, each one seeming louder than the next; loud enough Bed and Buck no doubt heard it, along with Tomato’s barely concealed whimpers and hoarse mewls following each smack.  
  
“Only five more to go, so after this, Tomato, I hope you learn to listen to us and behave,” Criken’s voice had taken a slightly serious edge, but as another smack rained down over his pained backside, the ginger could only manage a feeble nod in response. Criken seemed to accept the response, however, as he landed the last four smacks in quick succession, Tomato still managing to keep his tears at bay.  
  
Releasing the redhead from his strong hold, Criken let him slide dejectedly to the ground between his legs. Unable to hold back the proud grin that graced his features when he caught Tomato wincing as his backside leant on his heels to kneel, Criken stroked through his hair before calling Bed and Buck back in. Only a second later, the two entered the hotel room before gaping at Tomato’s situation, Bed being the one to coo teasingly at how Criken was petting his hair.  
  
“We should get him a collar, look at him on his knees getting stroked like a dog, I think it’d suit him,” Bed’s voice joked out with a cheeky laugh at the end, Tomato’s cheeks burning a delightful rosy red as he leaned into the soft pets of Criken’s hand. Though, Criken grinned to Bed and then looked to Buck who was sharing Criken’s knowing smirk, “No fuckin’ way,” Bed gasped out as he caught on to what the two were meaning. Criken nodded as Buck moved to one of the drawers of the room, retrieving a thick leather collar which instigated another rush of heat over tomato’s face as he tried to squirm away from in-between Criken’s legs.  
  
“Bed, take Tomato and help him out of that skirt, but leave the thigh highs; I think he looks cute with them,” Criken spoke out as he took a forceful grip of the redhead’s locks and dragged the half naked man over to Bed before moving in Buck’s direction. Shaking his head and moaning out a gasped noise resembling perhaps a ‘no’ and ‘Let me cum, please’, Tomato was given a sweet kiss by Bed as the younger man stroked up the ginger’s ever so desperate cock. Though, the soothing touches soon stopped as Bed undone the zip on the skirt and slid it down Tomato’s legs, helping him stand so he could kick it away.  
  
Just as he kicked the skirt away, Buck approached both bed and Tomato with the leather collar tight in his grasp; this caused the ginger to choke out a noise of distress and look to Bed for help, but he only responded with a repeated command, “Kneel,” Obeying the demand, Tomato slowly lowered himself so he was kneeling, his head hung in shame and humiliation as Buck crouched down to stroke along his cheek and feel his throat.  
  
Feeling his Adam’s apple bob in anticipation, Tomato looked up, his cock now pressed proudly against his lower abdomen as he felt Buck buckle the collar around his throat. “Shit, that’s hot,” Buck murmured out as he kissed against Tomato’s lips, the ginger willingly parting his lips and feeling the sensual drag of Buck’s tongue within his mouth. Bed let out a small noise as he glanced over Tomato’s body, his cheeks flushing somewhat from general arousal.  
  
“Alright you two, calm down,” Criken joked as he came closer, Buck’s tongue retreating as he smiled and stood up to admire his work. Tomato was leaned forward on his knees, one hand resting on the floor below as the other grips onto his knee. His tongue was lolling out and resting on his lips with his eyes hazy and needy as he looked up at Buck, the most obvious attribute being the ginger’s leaking erection that’s been trapped in a cock ring for the past two or so hours. Buck couldn’t help but grin and feel satisfied that they’d brought the person in their group who was usually the most dominant to this point in such a short amount of time.  
  
Once Buck had observed what he’d done, he look to Criken who had a ball gag in one hand and a ring gag in the other, eliciting a look of pure excitement to grace both Buck’s and Bed’s faces. “You think he’d prefer the ring gag, or the ball gag?” Criken’s voice was deeper than usual, lust evident in it as he asked the question. Bed managed a reply, “I’d say ring gag, it’d help him when one of us shoves our dicks down his throat, maybe then he wouldn’t need to have a stranger’s tongue in it next time he feels horny,” Bed’s voice managed a slight edge of anger at Tomato, but seeing the sorry look wash over his features and then a slight whimper, Bed calmed down.  
  
Criken’s eyes looked to Buck who just nodded and claimed, “Bed’s right. But, Tomato’s only got two holes, one of us would be left out,” Criken gave the referenced redhead a glance over and smiled, “you two can have him now, I’ll have him last and then maybe let him cum,” The look of hope that rained over the ginger’s face was amusing to the three and Criken handed Buck the ring gag, dropping the ball gag to the floor and exiting the room.  
  
Almost instantly, Buck swooped in, “Open wide, princess,” Tomato gave a slight noise of discontent before Buck’s fingers pressed inside and forced his jaw wide open. The ring gag fit in quite well, its size good but not too bad for the redhead; it was enough to ache, though. As Buck tightened the gag around the back of Tomato’s head and relished in the choked noises of discomfort, he almost nonchalantly offered, “Bed, you can choose what part of Tomato you want, I don’t mind,” Buck’s head turned to give Bed a cheeky smirk as Bed thought over the options.  
  
“You know what? I think I’ll be pretty pleased if I could be the one to take our sweetie’s virginity, you good with that?” Bed’s smooth, sly voice sent shivers over Tomato’s body, his eyes taking in Buck’s own amused grin as he tried to spit words through the gag. “Yeah, ‘course you can. Now, Princess, how about you get up on the bed, on all fours like before,” Nodding with an edge of shame, but also hope, Tomato staggered up to standing and crawled onto the bed, already in position.  
  
Bed excitedly gasped as he moved to behind Tomato’s body, clearly pleased about the roles; Buck moved to the top half of the bed and kneeled himself, simply unzipping his jeans and pulling out his half hard cock. Tomato’s tongue hung loosely out of the ring gag and flinched as Buck’s hand moved to grip his chin, angling his wide open mouth so Buck’s cock head could sit just against the redhead’s lips.  
  
Bed did the same and freed his own hardening erection, pushing two fingers into Tomato’s entrance to ensure he was ready for Bed’s cock. From the sudden breach of his ass, Tomato’s head lunged forward and more of Buck’s own erection slid into the ginger’s mewling mouth. Buck openly moaned as his other hand moved to grip the orange locks of hair as he pressed his cock further within Tomato’s mouth, the noises Tomato made only causing vibrations to add to his pleasure. On the other side, Bed spread and curled his fingers a few more times before spitting over his hand and rubbing it over his cock, mixing it with the beads of pre cum that oozed from his head.  
  
Lining his cock up with Tomato’s entrance, Bed moaned to himself as he slowly pressed in, the walls of tomato’s ass clenching around his cock in such a thrilling way. Due to the sudden and amazing feeling of his ass finally being filled once more, the ginger let out a guttural moan that sent thrills up Buck’s cock, who took that as an opportunity to press his own length deep within Tomato’s mouth. The pure wonder that took over Buck’s cock let him growl out a noise of arousal as he felt the spittle and saliva drool around the base of his erection, luring him to press in even further.  
  
In unison with Buck, Bed pressed further in as well, both fully seated within their ginger friend after a moment, they were able to kiss over their friend’s shuddering body, Buck being the first to pull away from Bed’s gorgeous tongue as he began a slow pace of thrusting into Tomato. Watching Buck’s actions, Bed did the same, beginning at a slow pace but soon grinding into their friend at a high speed.  
  
Tomato himself could only manage loud moans and keens as Bed’s length would hit directly against his prostate, the redhead’s cock straining uselessly as it tried to gain friction. Saliva was soon dribbling down his chin in waves as he felt Buck’s cock slide deep within his throat and pull out, only to thrust back in again. Buck was the loudest out of him and Bed, as Bed’s mouth was kept busy trailing wet kisses over Tomato’s body, each thrust from the darker haired friend making Tomato very aware that he was close to finishing: a pleasure he still couldn’t seem to get.  
  
Bed wasn’t far behind but when the sweet moans turned to growls, Tomato knew Buck was nearing his climax, especially when he gasped out, “Fuck, I’m so close,” The ginger could only choke and splutter, but he was relieved when Buck pulled all the way out, yet his happiness was cut short when he saw Buck’s hand mercilessly glide up and down his cock. Tomato tried to make out words, but they only ended up as moans and keens, his eyes squinting shut as he heard Buck growl and then groan before he felt his face get covered in Buck’s seed.  
  
Bed’s voice groaned as he saw Buck lean back onto the cushions of the bed, putting his cock back in his trousers and doing the zip up with ease before his finger trailed over Tomato’s drooling lips to scoop up some of his own cum and stuff it into the ginger’s mouth. Tomato realised Bed was close too, the feel of his thrusts growing shaky and soon he heard another moaned growl echo from behind him before he felt his insides get filled with Bed’s semen.  
  
Once Bed pulled out, Tomato shuddered at the feel of his cum oozing from his entrance, his needy cock hung between his legs as Bed copied Buck’s actions and put his cock away. Now that both had finished, they got up off the bed, Buck’s arms moving to help push Tomato into a laying position as Bed got up off the bed and grabbed a few objects out of the ginger’s eye sight. Buck stroked the redhead’s cum stained face before catching something Tomato saw as red in his hand.  
  
Seeing the object as a ball gag, Tomato groaned a noise of defeat as Buck leaned his hands round and undid the ring gag to replace it with the bright red ball gag. Whilst he was occupied with growing accustomed to the large object snugly fitted between his teeth, Bed handed Buck another object, Tomato only realising it to be rope after Buck had tied his hands in front of him. Furthermore, Buck gave the ginger a tug of his collar before he got up off of the bed.  
  
Whimpering in annoyed desperation, Tomato sat up to try and follow Buck off of the bed, his cheeks burning red once again as he felt Bed’s cum leak from his used hole. Speaking of bed, just as Tomato began to wonder where he’d gone, he moved to stand in front of Tomato to clip something to his collar. Snarling a noise of confusion which forced more drool from his mouth, Tomato came to the realisation that it was a leash, which was currently being held by Bed, which managed to cause another noise and more saliva to leak down Tomato’s chin.  
  
Buck chuckled at the redhead’s noises of confusion as he began to leave the room, soon followed by Bed who was dragging a bound and horny redhead behind him. Tomato’s chest burned red, along with his ears and cheeks as he stumbled and staggered in his thigh socks behind both Buck and Bed who were clearly enjoying Tomato’s torture. Hearing both friends begin a conversation, Tomato desperately tried to listen in, but he was too concentrated on not falling over and dealing with the gag lodged in his mouth to hear it.  
  
When they finally reached the living room, the redhead caught sight of Criken on the couch, watching as he turned his head to see the violated state Tomato was in. He made a noise of anger mixed with arousal once more before Bed tightened his grip on the leash and pulled the ginger over to where Criken was sitting. Despite not knowing exactly what was happening, Tomato had his suspicions, and those suspicions were proven correct when Bed push him forward by his back so he was straddling Criken.  
  
Both Bed and Buck had moved to sit down next to Criken on the sofa as they began to watch the television, but not before Bed had handed Criken the leash. Tomato’s voice was struggling by this point, along with his aching erection so when Criken eased his zip loose and lifted out his half hard cock, all Tomato could manage was a hungry glare as he ground his bare ass against it with a whore-like moan. “Good boy,” Criken teased, tugging the leash closer so he could kiss along Tomato’s bare neck, “You hear that?” Mewling once more, Tomato nodded as he let Criken press his hardening cock within his tight entrance.  
  
“What a good boy,” Criken half groaned as his cock fit perfectly within the redhead, the hand that wasn’t holding the leash moving to stroke Tomato’s cock before finally removing the cock ring. Moaning out a guttural noise, Tomato rode against Criken’s cock as though he were skilled in the act of riding dick, his hips bumping heatedly against the wonderfully filling cock. Criken groaned out himself as Tomato’s tied hands moved to loop over Criken’s head, settling against his neck as he let out whines, keens and high pitched whimpers, his balls feeling wonderfully tight as he felt his orgasm near.  
  
Grinning in arousal, Criken felt an amazing heat fill his stomach too as he neared his own orgasm, his eyes looking over Tomato’s own hazy ones as the ginger bounced erotically against his cock. Feeling his balls tighten, Criken knew he was close, but he still manage a shit eating grin as he watched the gagged redhead moan louder than he had all night as his cock finally came all over himself untouched, his hips still moving against Criken’s. Tomato kept up his riding until he felt the amazing feeling of Criken’s seed fill him up along with Bed’s, his head leaning down to nuzzle into Criken’s neck as his grinding slowed its pace and Criken helped eased him off his cock.  
  
Criken helped ease off the ball gag, smiling as Tomato peppered him with thankful kisses and Buck moved to untie the ginger’s bound hands. Criken then moved to help move their sweetheart into their shared bedroom as he helped put the sleepy redhead under the covers. Buck followed in behind and threw off his clothing before he hopped into bed, followed by Bed who moved to get spooned by Buck. Lastly was Criken who moved in to spoon Tomato who was still collared to everyone’s amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I have a drawing I did of him as well so.. I may put that here as well, you never know.
> 
> I need help.


End file.
